Bad Day
by Bella Gattino
Summary: This is NOT a cannon Sam fic, there is NO Emily so NO flamers cause I've warned you!   Sam helps to turn one of Misty's worst days into one of her best.


Mist, this is ALL for you doll... thank you for being... well you!

Story Banner:

http:/i1031(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/y375/bellagattino/badday(.)jpg

* * *

Misty groaned as she slipped the key into the lock. Today had been a horrible day and she hurt in places she didn't even know could hurt. She smiled as she unlocked the deadbolt. At least she would have the night with Sam. All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch with him and have a of glass wine. She was so caught up in her own thoughts as she entered the house that she nearly didn't notice the red rose petals covering the floor of the foyer. She followed the trail until her eyes saw Sam, shirtless, standing leaned against the foyer wall, his arms crossed over his chest, a smile on his beautiful face.

"Hello baby." He said standing from the wall. Misty's bag and keys feel to the floor noisily as he walked toward her his eyes shining with desire.

"Hi," was all she said before he took her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly. He pulled away and looked in her eyes before wrapping one arm around her waist the other hand pulling her mouth to his as he took her mouth hungrily. Misty groaned in his mouth as his hand moved from her back to her butt pulling her tighter against him letting her feel his arousal.

"Come on, I know you had a bad day." He said as he pulled from her again. Misty thought to herself, Bad Day? what bad day. He smiled at her and picked her up carrying her toward the stairs. "I love you, baby," He whispered quietly in her ear as he topped the stairs.

Misty's breath caught in her chest as she saw what he had done to the bedroom. Their bed was completely covered with blood-red rose petals and the walls were glowing pink from hundreds of candles. She looked back at Sam tears welling in her eyes.

"Sam," She whispered looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Shh." He gently sat her feet back onto the floor and led her to the bathroom. Once again the room glowed pink with candle light. The tub was filled with steaming water, the top covered with red rose petals. He didn't say a word but set out to rid her of her clothes kissing every inch of skin he uncovered as he went. She was completely breathless with need when he led her to the tub helping her slip in.

She watched his movements as he slipped his hands into the water bringing out a soft wet cloth and began to wash her body one part at a time. By the time he reached her legs she thought she would die with need.

"Sam, please. Please Sam." She begged him as he once again skimmed over her breast never touching her like she wanted.

"Patience, my qahla. Patience." If she didn't want him as much as she did she would have been angry with him but hearing him call her his sun, the timbre of his voice coupled with his native language made her insides burn with need.

Once he was through washing her body, he helped her from the tub drying her off with a warm, soft towel. Her knees couldn't support her weight as he brushed the towel over her nipples. He smiled up at her as he lifted her easily and headed back toward the bed. He laid her gently in the middle of the bed turning his back to her getting something from the table in the corner of the room.

"Turn over." He said as he turned around. She did as he asked, without question.

She felt him join her on the bed and gasped as a warm liquid hit her back. She groaned as she felt him begin to massage her back starting with her shoulders and making his way down her body all the way to her feet. By the time Sam finished Misty was breathless and anxious. When he told her to turn over, he saw the look in her eyes. He smiled inwardly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked looking down at her. His face highlighted by the beautiful candlelight.

"I want you Sam." She whispered.

"I know, soon baby, soon." He reached out and began to massage her arm working his way toward her shoulder. Once he had massaged both of her arms he crawled further onto the bed coming to rest between her legs. "Just a few more places to massage . . . " He whispered just for her benefit. She gasped as his lips wrapped around her nipple bringing it to a hardened pebble in his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair as he switched back and forth between the two. He kissed down her chest, taking time to dip his tongue into her belly button making her giggle. He felt her body tense as he lowered himself between her legs. He looked up at her from his position and he caught her watching him and smirked at her. He kissed around her curls making her writhe upon the bed.

"Sam!" She screamed as he parted her curls and latched onto her pulling softly. Her orgasm was instantaneous. He continued to gently lap at her gently as her breathing slowed.

"Just one more place to massage." He growled quietly in her ear as he repositioned himself. He reached down and pulled her leg over his hip. He entered her slowly, inch by glorious inch never taking his eyes from her. Her eyes closed in bliss as he rested his movements completely filling her. He propped on his elbows his hands behind her head as he began his movements.

"Look at me." He commanded pushing into her quickly. She gasped her eyes shooting open to look into his hazel eyes. He shifted his hips hitting her clit as he entered her again helping her body shatter into a million pieces. She groaned as he stroked into as she came down from her high. He continued his slow manipulation of her body stoking the fire that was once again building within her. Her hands held onto his sides tightly as he began to slowly speed up.

"Come for me baby." He growled in her ear as she tightened on him again. He knew he couldn't last much longer his own body nearing it's desired peak.

"Come with me," She moaned. He headed her request speeding up his thrusting feeling her walls collapse on him bringing a groan from his chest as he exploded within her filling her with his seed. He collapsed on her chest, hearing her rapid breath and her heart beating wildly. He rose to his elbows again looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, my beautiful baby." He whispered kissing her softly, "I hope I made your day better." She ran her hand down the side of his face.

"I've never had a better day. I love you too." She said pulling his head down for another kiss.


End file.
